Assorted Journal Entries of Lady Jess O'Cadhla-Madison
by Cotto
Summary: Very simply, Jess' thoughts on her relationships and family, both extended and nuclear, put into writing in this ostensibly by her, to show her ideas, as well as a study on viewpoints on morality, as well as why exactly people do what they choose to do- especially in regards to doing wrong.


" **Assorted Entries of My Journal"; by Jess Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla-Madison.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own BtVS/AtS, and as such I forgo any financial remuneration for this piece of literary fan-art. This is just for fun. Mr. Whedon owns that literary universe, and the series' is/are his copyright property. I also do not own the character of Jessica Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla-Madison; that is an OC made up by a writer who's penname on is James888 currently. But this is to help to flesh-out the character; a kind of "character study" prior to finishing a chapter in another story based on that girl and her family._

 **Summary:** _Very simply, Jess' thoughts on her relationships and family, both extended and nuclear, put into writing in this ostensibly by her, to show her ideas, as well as a study on viewpoints on morality, as well as_ _why_ _exactly people do what they choose to do- especially in regards to doing wrong._

 **Characters:** _Kennedy, OC, Amy Madison, Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, and their friends and neighbors show up as time passes._

 **Pairings:** _Kennedy/OC/Amy Madison._

 **Rating:** _M to be safe, considering the relationship nature in this!_

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Like another of my works, and judging from the number of reviews/comments on it, one of my more successful stories written in the form of a journal of the character, this one is written in a similar style... so as a direct result, each chapter will be very brief, and there'll be a lot of these little chapters, but they're assorted entries, so they'll not be in any particular order. It's as if she's writing a book in the form of a series of events that are her reflections. That's pretty much what's going on here._

 _Oh, and the entire story is from Jess' point of view, also, so be ready for that._

 **Chapter 1.): _"Comforting Encounters."_** **Date Written: Nov. 4th 2004.**

 **Chapter Summary:** _A triumph of true love between step-twins._

Some years ago, when I'd first moved to the USA from my native Great Britain, which I still miss, especially spending time in London.. it was quite a change, let me tell you. I was only twelve at the time this happened which I'm regaling you with a tale thereof; but I'd recently gotten a new kind of playmate- a twin stepsister! Let me tell you, it was quite the surprise to have gone from an only child to having a stepsister who's my twin. And it definitely took some adjusting to.

Anyhow, one night shortly after moving into the mansion she lived in with her dad, and until my mum stole her dad from her mum- I still to this day, though I haven't the evidence to prove my suspicion, have the sense that it was the Watchers' Council who's idea it was that she seduce and marry him- but I could hear definite crying coming from her bedroom when I realized I was thirsty and something made me head down the hall towards her room instead of going to my bathroom, which connects to my bedroom; why I did that I don't know, but I could hear her voice crying quietly. I assumed that she missed her mom. I've never known my dad all that well, he left when I was only a few months old- didn't like family life, I assume. That made me a tad bitter to think about.

I walked into her bedroom through her bathroom connection (something that proved useful later on in our "adventures" when we got older, by the way!) and I came up near to her bed, sure enough, it was her that I'd heard quietly crying- I didn't like that, and this was some of the first encounters I'd had with the effects of adultery... it filled me with rage toward my mum for hurting my playmate like that- in that way! But I wouldn't be able to fight well, yet; so I elected to fight in my own way: by getting creative and tricky. Here I gently scooped my sister up, we were in our pajamas, and, sitting down on her bed with her in my arms, I sat her gently on my lap and proceeded to rock her tenderly while singing to her quietly one of my favorite lullabies.

When she was finally totally calmed down, I laid her down in her bed, and, picking up a part of the blankets, I snuggled in her bed with her, with our arms around eachother and we slept together.

Now, you have to understand; I and she are far from poor, financially speaking... in fact, I'm a member of the House of Lords in England, by hereditary title, an Earl- that's what my family is, as far as social rank, but I like girls... oh, I have nothing against guys, but I simply prefer to look at girls, or young ladies, depending on my age at the time. So, my point in this paragraph is that the next morning, as I was waking up, I heard some of the servants whispering that what was going on in that bed was "cute" and I smiled. Oh, I'm mad at my mum for what she did to my sister, but happy in the extreme that I get a playmate.

The next morning, I managed to talk my sister Ken into letting me pick out her outfit; that was fun too!

I remembered that she'd prove to be a lot of fun. That's a pretty good entry for now; see you later, Journal.

Sincerely your playmate;

Jessie.

P.S. More to come...


End file.
